


Supernatural Pay-Per-View

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, J2 in love, Jensen's Trailer, M/M, Mentions Destiel- No Destiel, Pay-Per-View Idea Pitched, Smut, Switch Jared Padalecki, Switch Jensen Ackles, Wincest - Freeform, wives know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS J2 TINHAT/WINCESTDrama, A-Day-In-The-Life, Smut,Switch!Jensen, Switch!JaredBottom&Top/Jensen,Bottom&Top/Jared,Mentions Destiel - has NO DESTIEL.WORDS: 3449 wordsSUMMARY: While filming the final episodes of S14, the executives & writers of SPN approach J2M about a PPV project. It would be 2 episodes airing right before S15 premieres. The actors are being offered a lot of money. The catch? Slash fiction. The episodes would have way more than subtext if you know what I mean. Will they do it or do they pass?~~~~~DISCLAIMER: J2/Tinhat is fan fiction. Mentioning of real people in this story was for entertainment purposes only and not meant as actual fact. This story is fan fiction. Any mention or reference toward any SPN Characters are also canon divergent and do not belong to me.~~~~~





	Supernatural Pay-Per-View

Jared, Jensen and Misha step into an office with Robert Singer, Jeremy Carver, Andrew Dabb and other witers and executives of Supernatural.

Andrew hands two scripts to everyone in the room. "These are one hour long Pay-Per-View specials. We might go longer depending on what's decided here."

Jared's a speed reader. He starts laughing. "You can't be serious!" He looks at Andrew and the executives. They're very serious.

Jared looks over at Jensen and Misha. They both look at each other and Jared.

Jensen speaks up. "I thought we decided we weren't going to entertain these..." he's searching for the right words as he looks at the papers in his hands. "You know. This kind of slash fiction on the show."

Executive producer, Jeremy Carver explains, "Okay, look. The audience numbers aren't what they once were. Andrew and Sera wrote those story lines back during Season 12 in the hopes of boosting viewers. Thing is, we all decided to leave destiel as something that's just implied. Throw a few bones and let the viewers think what they want. Same with wincest."

Misha asks, "So why this and why now?"

"This will boost the numbers of viewers substantially, according to the algorithms. We'll air the pay-per-view specials back to back on the same night during our summer hiatus. A week before the season 15 premiere. We'll include a teaser to the season premiere at the end of the show." Jeremy looks to Andrew.

Andrew adds, "You can see that the stories don't connect to our season 14 or 15 story lines at all. That's done on purpose. This way the disclaimer we air at the end and beginning of these special episodes will make it clear to everyone that these stories are not part of the original Supernatural show. They're independent and stand alone."

Jeremy nods, "Even the title screen will read, "Supernatural: Slash Fiction"."

Jensen looks to Misha and Jared. "Are you okay with this?"

Jared's been reading the script the whole time. "Well. It depicts Sam and Dean as brothers just becoming lovers, but they're never naked in bed. There are several kissing scenes and one where.." Jared quotes from the script. "Dean kisses Sam into his bedroom while removing his shirt. Sam is also removing his shirt. Dean kicks the door closed behind him."

Jensen sighs. "Great."

Misha reads from his script, "Dean is in bed asleep when Cas enters his bedroom. He slips into the bed beside him only wearing his boxers and black socks." Misha looks from the script to Jensen. "We have a sex scene."

"Fuck. Figures." Jensen shakes his head. He looks toward the executives, producers, directors and writers sitting at the table with him and his cast mates. "We have our careers to consider here. We do this and we might be permanently stereotyped. It's bad enough already. A lot of fans think we're bisexual and mess around as it is."

Jared noticed someone missing from this meeting. "What does Kripke think about all this?"

Jeremy replies, "He said as long as the disclaimer keeps it separate from the show, he doesn't care. The title looking different with the added Slash Fiction moniker helps."

Misha sets the script down. "I need time to think about this."

"We should discuss it in private too." Jensen suggests.

Everyone stands up.

"Let me know by next Friday. That gives you guys a week to decide. If you say no, it's no. There won't be any reprisals or bad feelings. We'll just come up with some other way to boost viewership." Jeremy shakes hands with the cast.

  
~~~~~

  
Jensen's in his trailer with Jared. Their relaxing with their eyes closed in silence. They're both on Jensen's adjustable queen size bed.

Jared breaks the silence. "You sure you want to kiss me on TV?"

"Not really." He turns to his side and faces his best friend. "I'd kiss you now though."

Jared opens his eyes and looks at Jensen.

Jensen gets closer to Jared. "How do you do that? Look so soft and warm." Jensen's hand moves over Jared's whiskered jaw.

Jared's eyes soften some more as Jensen's soft fingers move over his face. "You know you can kiss me whenever you'd like."

Jensen does just that. He kisses Jared softly as he moves to lay somewhat on top of him. His leg hiked up over Jared's hips.

Jared places his arm around Jensen and pulls him closer to his chest. Their kissing stays soft and sensual.

After being together as secret lovers for over ten years, the newness has somewhat faded. They keep the fire alive by sharing their common love for what they do. Not just acting. Everything in their lives from conventions, charity work, Jensen's brewery and Jared's bars. They especially enjoy time together with their children.

Jensen looks into Jared's eyes. "The women won't like this."

Jared agrees with a nod. He sighs, "It's not up to them. Did you see the money? This is our final season. How many more years do you think we have left as actors? We aren't getting any younger. I hear your joints crackling almost all the time now."

Jensen sits up. "Hey. Who's the one who had knee surgery due to busting it on the slopes even though he knew it was against contract rules to be on skis?"

Jared's shocked he brought that up. "You ski!"

"But I'm not a klutz." He lays back down and kisses Jared. "I get your point though." He slides his fingers through Jared's hair. "Do you think we can get the women to agree?"

"Gen has already told me it's my career to fuck up or succeed at. I just can't expect her to stick around if the press gets vicious. She'll protect the kid. I want to protect them too. That's the only thing holding me back. You know these shows will end up on the internet. Hell, I bet they'll eventually be sold on DVD."

"Worse. There'll be hacks that edit the videos and make them more sexual than they really are. Damn near pornographic." Jensen gets out of bed and heads for the restroom.

Jared gets up and goes into the kitchen. He gets a bottle of water from the fridge and heads for one of the two recliners in the front room.

The scripts are on the coffee table. Jared picks up the wincest script. He turns to one of the kissing scenes.

Jensen walks into the room. "What's up?"

Jared stands up and hands Jensen his script turning it to the page he's on.

Jared sighs with a defeated look on his face. "You still blame me for not looking for you in Purgatory. I get it."

Jensen instantly slips into his Dean persona. He's full of angst. "No. You don't get it, Sammy. I got over that a long time ago."

Sam's pleading, "Then what?! What did I do that's making you avoid me?" Dean's not answering, so Sam turns to walk away.

Dean is suddenly grabbing Sam by his shoulder and stopping him from walking away. He holds Sam's head and kisses him. Jensen kisses with the real love and passion that he has for Jared. Jared kisses him back with just as much feeling.

When they stop and look at each other, they're out of breath and a bit starry eyed.

Jared just says it. "This is a bad idea."

Jensen's looking at the script. "That's not your line."

Jared grins. "I know. I'm saying that we shouldn't do this unless we're ready to go public with our relationship." Jared shrugs.

Jensen flops into a recliner and drops the script on the coffee table. "You're right. Everyone will know. That script will out us for sure."

Jared also drops his script on the coffee table. He sits in the recliner next to Jensen and drinks his water. "You going to do the destiel show?"

"I haven't talked with Misha." Jensen looks at his phone to see if he's missed any calls or texts.

"You're concerned about outing yourself with me, but you'd do a sex scene with Misha?" Jared's shocked.

"I did a Marilyn Monroe movie playing a gay dude with Dempsey." Jensen scoffs. "I think I can handle destiel with Misha."

Jared gets up and starts looking for his shoes. He puts them on.

"What?" Jensen gets up and stops Jared at the door. "Jay look at me."

Jared looks at Jensen and he's clearly upset.

"I won't do it. Neither episode. The network can kiss my ass." He hugs Jared. "You're too important to me."

Jared holds Jensen and releases all the built up worry and stress this potential disaster has brought into their lives.

Jensen's phone rings.

Jared lets go of Jensen so he can answer it.

"Hey, what's up? ... How is she? ... Okay. ... No, I'm not on set. I go back in about 3 hours. ... Sure, put her on. ... Hey J Bird. How're you feelin? ... I'm sorry sweetheart. Mommy gave you medicine, right? ... Good. Hope you get to feelin better real soon. ... what? ... What happened to your controller? ... Well, okay. Just don't break mine. I'll get you a new one when I come home. Don't stay up playing video games all day since you're home from school. You get some rest and drink plenty of water. ... I love you too, Birdie. ... She sounds terrible. ... Okay, well call me if she gets worse. ... Talk to you later."

Jared cringes, "The flu?"

Jensen shrugs. "Probably. She has a fever and sore throat. If her fever doesn't reduce soon, D's taking her to the doctor. If she doesn't improve by tomorrow she'll take her anyway. She said she'll let me know. I hope the twins don't get it too."

Jensen takes Jared's hand and leads him back toward the bedroom.

Jared removes his shoes again.

Jensen stands between Jared's knees as Jared sits on the bed. Jensen removes Jared's t-shirt. His hands move over Jared's broad shoulders and neck. He leans in and kisses him. Gently pulls at Jared's soft hair.

Jared pulls Jensen closer so he has to climb up on Jared's lap. He's straddling Jared's hips while Jared removes his henley. He immediately latches on to Jensen's nipple.

Jensen holds Jared's head to his chest. "Jay." Jared bites. "Fuck! Mmmm!" He grips Jared's hair tighter.

Jared quickly stands up and swings Jensen onto the bed. He removes his own jeans and briefs while Jensen does the same.

Jensen crawls backwards up the bed and reaches for the lube off the nightstand. "You going to ride me?"

Jared crawls on top of Jensen. "After I taste you first." He licks Jensen's neck below his ear. "I need to be inside you more than anything, my love."

Jensen's whole body is on fire. Jay's voice is deep and sultry. His Texas accent is thick. He only gets like this when he's very horny. He could listen to Jay talk to him like this all day and all night. Jensen nods. "Okay Jay. Just don't make me cum." He kisses his true love. "I want to cum inside you."

"You promise?" Jared lifts Jensen's legs and kisses the inside of each of his thighs.

"Uh huh." Jensen is already having trouble breathing. He really can't breathe when Jared spreads his cheeks and licks at his hole.

"I love how you taste." Jared's tongue circles Jensen's pucker getting it wet. He works that tight outer rim until it's loose and then starts sliding his tongue in and getting Jensen's hole to relax and become more pliant. He puts his index and middle fingers inside Jensen's mouth for him to suck on while Jared licks and tongue fucks his hole. Jared's hooded eyes never look away from Jensen's eyes. Not until he sits up and slides those two sloppy wet fingers of his inside Jensen's relaxed wet hole.

Jared watches his fingers sink into Jensen's ass. "Feels good, huh baby?"

"Yes." Jensen's a mess.

Jared watches Jensen's cock strain. His balls pull up as his fingers rub his prostate. "Don't you cum Jensen."

"I won't. You gonna fuck me sweetheart?" Jensen looks into Jared's eyes. Jared's moving his fingers back and forth. He moans, "Jay, please. I need you."

Jared can't wait. He puts on a condom and lubes up while standing on the floor. He pulls Jensen to the end of the bed and uses the adjustable bed to raise Jensen up so he won't have to bend over as far. It helps with him being so tall.

He leans over and kisses Jensen. "I love you."

Jensen reaches between his legs and guides Jared's cock to his entrance.

Jared pushes himself inside Jensen's warm body slowly. His lips part as he lets every aspect of the moment seep into every part of his being.

Jensen reaches up and holds Jared's neck. He looks into his soul mates eyes and pulls him closer. "Jay."

"Jen." He kisses Jensen while he moves his hips slowly. He starts moving his hips faster and leans back. His hands holding Jensen's hips firmly as he gets a rhythm going. "Fuck Jen. It feels so good being inside you.

"Harder. Please harder." Jensen arches his back some. He reaches for Jared's chest and slides his hand over Jared's sweat damp skin. "That's it sweetheart. So good!"

Jared's really fucking into Jensen now. His hair hanging over his faces as he leans over Jensen's body.

Jensen reaches up and moves his hair back. "Let me see your eyes."

Jared swings his head back and his hair moves out of the way. He smiles at Jensen.

"Fuck. You're gonna make me cum.... Just smiling at me." Jensen smiles.

Jared laughs and it throws off his rhythm.

Jensen pants. "Come on. My turn to taste you."

Jared backs out and removes his condom. He tosses it.

Jensen makes a motion with his finger summoning Jared.

"What?"

"Up here." He waves Jared to stand on the bed.

Jared gets the idea. He hovers over Jensen and squats above his head.

Jensen grabs hold of Jared's hips and guides him down to his lips. Jensen licks and works Jared open with his tongue. He licks Jared's balls and sucks on them a bit before inserting lubed fingers deep inside him.

"Oh fuck! That's it. Just like that." Jared leans against the wall while Jensen licks and finger fucks Jared.

Jensen's jaw starts hurting. "Okay big guy." He smacks Jared's ass. "Giddy up!"

Jared snorts. Jared lowers the adjustable bed as Jensen gets a condom.

Jared crawls between Jensen's legs and sucks him till he's very hard. Jensen is very eager to be inside his soul mate. "I'm ready sweetheart." He loves the look in Jared's eyes. Jared kisses his love as he rolls the condom on his dick.

Jensen sucks on Jared's tongue. He loves being able to taste them both mingled together.

Jared strokes his own cock while they kiss. He then stands back up on the bed and positions himself above Jensen's cock. He holds his balls up while Jensen holds his hard cock against Jared's hole. Jared slowly sinks down on Jensen's large dick. "Fuck that feels good!" He lets go of his balls and takes Jensen's hands into his. He lifts himself up and lowers himself down slowly at first.

"So good Jay." Jensen moves his hips some to meet Jared's.

Soon the room starts to fill with the sound of skin slapping on skin, moans and heavy breathing.

Jensen pants, "Alexa, play Led Zeppelin play list."

"Okay. Now playing Led Zepplin play list." "Whole Lotta Love" comes on and they both smile.

Jared says, "Alexa, 75% volume." The music drowns out the sound of their love making.

Jared lets go of Jensen's hands and holds on to the headboard instead.

After riding Jensen for a bit, Jensen starts slamming his hips hard and fast up into Jared. "Fuuuuuuuuuck!!!" Jared's voice shakes with the pounding he's getting. Sweat starts to sting his eyes some, but that doesn't bother him one bit.

Jensen moans as he feels himself about to cum. He holds Jared's hips and fucks into him with a steady pace. "I'm so close now."

Jared takes his own cock into his hand. He rolls to his back and Jensen gets into position between Jared's legs. He fucks into Jared's ass while burying his face against Jared's neck and shoulder.

Jared holds Jensen. "That's it, Jen." He gasps as his body lets go. "Uhhh. Mm." He holds Jensen tighter.

Jensen, feeling Jared's body climax beneath him, finds his climax too. "Jay." He breathes in Jared's scent and presses his lips to Jared's salty neck. His lips feeling Jared's pulse pounding. Their jizz covered bodies heaving as they try to catch their breath.

"Kiss me." Jared needs Jensen's lips on his.

Jensen lifts his head and looks into his eyes. "I love you." He kisses him with all his heart.

Jared is very content right now holding Jensen and kissing him.

Jensen feels the need to remove his condom that's loosening. He jumps out of bed and removes it, knots it up and tosses it in the trash. He then grabs Jared's hand and yanks on it. "Come on. Shower time."

Jared gets up and they take a shower together.

Jensen had a missed call while in the shower. Misha. He turns Alexa off and calls him. Misha wanted to let Jensen know he wouldn't be doing the destiel PPV special.

"Oh thank god!" Jared hugs Jensen after he got off the phone. "I was afraid he'd want to do it and give you a hard time."

Jensen grins. "Misha said that he didn't want his kids seeing him and Uncle Dean in a sex scene."

Jared sighs. "Yeah. Our kids seeing us kissing on TV. That's something I didn't think about."

"Our kids are going to have to know about us eventually." Jensen kisses Jared.

"When Supernatural is finished and our kids are grown. Maybe then. We've been able to keep things like this for over ten years!" Jared goes to the kitchen to make them something to eat.

"We have over 16 years before our youngest goes to college. I'm not sure I want our love to stay hidden that long." Jensen kisses Jared's neck as he stands behind him.

There's a knock on the trailer door.

Jensen goes to the door. It's Jeremy Carver.

Luckily, Jared plugged in an oil air freshener before they had sex. Also, Jensen opened the bedroom window. It's 50 degrees in Vancouver. So, the trailer doesn't smell like ass and cum right now.

Jared shuts the bedroom door quickly while Jensen lets Jeremy in. "Hey Jeremy. Come on in."

Jeremy enters the trailer. "Hey guys. You doing alright?"

Jared waves from the kitchen where he's cutting up veggies.

"Jared and I were just about to have something to eat. You're welcome to join us." Jensen invites him to have a seat.

"Oh. No thank you. I won't be staying. I have an appointment with some executives in about an hour. Misha told me he wasn't doing the Pay-Per-View. Just thought I'd stop by and see if you two came to the same conclusion." Jeremy seems to be expecting a no on this.

Jensen shakes his head. "We aren't doing it."

"We have family and kids to think about. If we were still the bachelors that started acting on this show years ago, we might have seriously considered it." Jared keeps preparing food.

"It's going to be bad enough trying to explain why I killed Aunt Mommy." Jensen laughs. "That's what my kids call Genevieve, his wife." He points toward Jared. "I don't want to explain why I'm on TV kissing Uncle Jared or on TV in bed kissing Uncle Misha."

Jeremy nods. "Okay. Well, that's that then. I'll let the other's know it's not happening. Don't worry about anything. I'll just tell Andrew and the rest if they want a Pay-Per-View show, they'll need to make it an awesome Supernatural show people will pay to see without slash fiction."

Both Jensen and Jared agree. Jensen adds, "We don't mind subtext." They all laugh.

Jeremy leaves to report his bad news.

The men ate their meal and then took a short nap before returning to set.

~~~~~

Jensen's little girl just had a 24 hour bug. She was so happy when daddy gave her a brand new pink Play Station controller that he brought home with him.

Danneel kisses Jensen. "I'm so happy you're home."

Jensen grins and shakes his head. "You would not believe what happened at work."

Danneel smirks. "Try me."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story. Your comments and kudos are always appreciated. 💜


End file.
